For better or for worse?
by Yasei Aisu Ookami Youkai Kousetsu
Summary: [SyrusxOc JadenxAlexis]Three Oc girls come to Duel Acadamy and boy do things get turned for the worst! Or is it the best?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary; **Three Oc girls(Sakura, Rika, and Destiny) come to Duel Acadamy and boy do things get turned for the worst! Or is it the best? **Side Note;** In this fiction there will be SIX, I repeat, SIX Blue Eyes White Dragons in the world of YuGiOh. If you're wondering why it's because for Rika's deck I will be using my own cards and I have two Blue Eyes White Dragons in it and if you remember on the tv show they're only FOUR.

**Disclaimer; **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, I do own Rika Turiko and her two friends though!

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Name;** Rika Turiko **Nickname(s); **Renny, Ri-Ri, Kuh, Ika **Deck Type;** Dragons **Signature Card; **Blue Eyes White Dragon, Red Eyes Darkness Dragon, Red Eyes Black Dragon **Age; **15 **Hair Color/length; **Silver/knee length **Eye Color;** Gold **Height; **She's as tall as Syrus/Shou** Weight; **98 lbs.** Status; **Slifer Red

**Excess Notes on Rika; **Personality; Short-tempered, rebellious, scatter-brained, energetic, adventurous, quick-witted, courageous, pioneering, impulsive, trouble maker, impatient, argumentive, temperamental, happy-go-lucky, natural born leader, bold, aggressive, independent, versatile(for those of you who don't know; can't sit still for long), competitive, risky, and determined.

Dislikes; Milk, Dr. Crowler

---------------- ---------------

**Name; **Destiny Iwomari **Nickname(s); **Desti, Dest, Dessy **Deck Type; **Spellcaster **Signature Card; **Dark Magician Girl **Age;** 16 **Hair Color/Length;** sky blue/shoulder **Eye Color;** Cherry red **Height; **5'4" **Weight; **N/A **Status; **Slifer Red

**Excess Notes on Destiny; **Personality; Rebellious, independent, bold, simple, argumentive, temperamental, etc.

Dislikes; Dr. Crowler

--------------- --------------

**Name; **Sakura Chang **Nickname(s); **Saku, Kura **Deck Type; **Zombie and Fiends **Signature Card; **Vampire Genesis** Age; **15 ½ **Hair Color/Length; **soft pink/mid-back **Eye Color;** ocean blue **Height; **5'8" **Weight; **105 lbs. **Status; **Slifer Red

**Excess Notes on Sakura; **Personality; Loud, rebellious, trouble maker, bold, scatter-brained, argumentive, etc.

Dislikes; Dr. Crowler

----------------------------------------------------

"I hate being the only _girls_ here in Slifer Red!" Sakura moans.

"Stop complaining!" Destiny shouts.

"You got in didn't you! So I'm with Desti. Stop moaning!" Rika retaliates. Sakura whimpers pitifully.

"You all hate me! I'm gonna run away and-" Sakura pretends to cry.

"No one hates you." Destiny replies cutting Sakura off by rolling her eyes at the pinkette.

A few yards away from the three girls, who are wearing the red blazers of the Slifers all three with the blazers unbuttoned/unzipped to show their shirts, were Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, and Bastion were talking until they were interupted by the three shouts of the girls and stopped to listen to them.

"Spellcasters suck." Rika mutters as Destiny flips through her deck.

"YEAH? WELL DRAGONS SUCK!" Destiny shouts back.

"YOU WANNA REPEAT THAT, IWOMARI?" You guessed it. Rika shouts back.

"I SAID "DRAGONS SUCK"!" Destiny shouts.

Sakura sighs as everyone within the vincinity looks at the bluenette and ivorynette who are currently shouting at the top of their lungs.

"C'mon Guuuuuuuuuys! Stop arguing with each other!" Sakura shouts in a last ditch effort.

"STAY OUTTA IT SAKU!" Destiny and Rika both shout at the poor pinkette who sweatdrops and grows quiet as the two other Slifer girls glare at each other, foreheads nearly touching, and turn away from each other with their arms crossed as Syrus, Jaden, Bastion, and Chumley walk up.

"Hey, are you girls new?" Jaden asks.

"….." Destiny.

"….." Rika.

Sakura sighs again. "Yes, we're new. I'm Sakura, this is Destiny-" she points to said girl. "-and this is Rika." Sakura points to Rika.

"I'm Jaden Yuki, that's Syrus Truesdale, Chumley, and Bastion Misawa." The brunette says pointing at each in turn.

Rika turns to Syrus and asks suddenly "Tell me! Do you like Dragons or Spellcasters better?" Syrus looks taken aback and sweatdrops.

"Uh…."

"Spellcasters are obviously better!" Destiny says loudly behind Rika who merely "hmphs!"

Sakura whispers so only the four boys can hear "If you say Dragons you'll get on Rika's good side right away and if you say Spellcasters you'll get on Destiny's good side right away."

"Dragons…?" Syrus answers unsure. Rika grins brightly.

"Seeeeeeeeeeeee, Desti? I ain't the only one who thinks so, too!" Rika gloats.

"Can you tell us where the Slifer Dorms are?" Sakura asks.

"Yeah, just follow us! We're going there right now!" Jaden answers.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah that was my first attempt at making a Yu-Gi-Oh! GX fanfiction. Tell me how it was, okay?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer;** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, yadda yadda, you know the drill.

And thank you **Wild Wolf Fire** for the review! I appreciate it a lot!

----------------------------------------------------------

The three girls had found their dorm room and unpacked all in the time span of 30 minutes and were now in Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley's dorm room. Jaden and Rika were currently starting a duel.

"You go first." Rika mutters to Jaden after they had drawn their five cards. Jaden draws and takes a moment to think out what he was going to do.

"I'll play Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode and throw down three face downs!" Jaden says.

Rika draws and grins delightedly which causes everyone to look at her like she's insane. "I'll play Heavy Storm to destroy your three face down cards, then I'll activated Change of Heart to take control of your Sparkman." Jaden looks a bit shocked by this time as Rika continues. "Than I'll put Lord of D. in attack mode and use The Flute Of Summoning Dragon to play my Blue-Eyes White Dragon and Red-Eyes Black Dragon."

"Uh-oh…." Jaden mutters.

"Then I'll use your Sparkman to attack your Life Points and to finish you off I'll use Red-Eyes Black Dragon to attack your Life Points next." She smiles triumphantly as the three boys just look stunned.

"Are you sure you're in the right dorm, Rika?" Syrus asks.

"Uh-huh." Rika nods.

"So why are you in Slifer? You should be in Obelisk!" Chumley states shocked.

"You see, Dr. Crowler recommended Ika be put in Slifer. We have a feeling it was just to get revenge for her beating him in the entrance exams." Destiny explains.

Rika sticks out her tongue and gives a peace sign. "How did you get your hands on a Blue-Eyes? There are only 6 in the whole world!" Syrus states.

Rika shrugs. "Don't remember." This causes the others to anime fall and she looks at them with a sheepish grin.

Sakura grabs Rika's red blazer collar and starts to shake her violently. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'YOU DON'T REMEMBER'? HOW CAN YOU FORGET HOW YOUR GOT A RARE AND POWERFUL CARD?"

"WAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAH! HAYLP! DESTI! YOU'RE GUARD DOG'S ATTACKIN' MEEEEEEEeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEEEE!" Rika cries out in distress.

Everyone just ends up laughing. After about five minutes the show ends and Rika laughs shyly. "Kuh you're an idiot." Destiny states simply.

Rika grins and throws an arm over Destiny and Syrus's shoulders without really thinking and shouts "YES! But I'm YOUR guys' Idiot!"

------------- -------------

It was the next day and the six, Jaden, Rika, Syrus, Destiny, Chumley, and Sakura, were running up the big hill to reach their class. "Why is Jaden so hard to get up?" Sakura shouts as they turn the corner and sneak into their class. Almost imediately Dr. Crowler calls on Rika to answer a qustion. She just sits their staring at Crowler with a blank expression. "Well?" Crowler asks.

"I'm sorry. I just can't answer till someone comes and removes that mask 'a yours…" Rika answers matter-of-factly.

"Excuse me, Miss Turiko!" Dr. Crowler shouts taken aback as the whole class erupts into laughter.

"Ikaaaaaaaaaa! I think that's his real face!" Sakura gangs up against Crowler. More laughter from the class and Crowler looks as if he's about to explode. Jaden had actually laughed so hard he had keeled over out of his chair and onto the floor. Even little Syrus was about to fall out of his chair from laughing so hard.

"That's it! Two Weeks Worth Of Detention For The Both Of You!" Dr. Crowler shouts.

"Have fun trying to get them there." Destiny mutters under her breath.

----------- ------------

It was later on after class and Rika and Sakura's detention. A brownish-blonde girl comes walking up with Bastion.

"Hey 'Lexis, Bastion." Jaden greets.

"Who are your new friends Jaden?" Alexis asks.

"Oh, their Rika Turiko, Destiny Iwomari, and Sakura Chang." Syrus introduces.

Rika gives a peace sign, Sakura waves politely, and Destiny sticks her tongue out. "Did you hear what they did today?" Jaden asks.

"What?" Bastion asks.

"They burned Crowler bad!" Jaden replies laughing at the memory of it.

"Actually it was only Kuh and Kura who insulted him Jaden." Syrus interupts.

Alexis and Bastion look mildly surprised. "Got TWO weeks 'a detention for it though…" Sakura mutters crossing her arms and looking like she's thinking hard.

"Does it hurt?" Destiny asks her.

"Does what hurt?" Sakura asks the question she knows she shouldn't.

"When you think. Does it hurt?" Destiny replies. This ends up in a full blown fight in which the others simply ignore, now getting used to it.

"I heard a rumor going around that Rika has a Blue-Eyes. Is this true?" Alexis asks.

Rika grins proudly. "Yup." She then pulls out her deck, flips through it, and then pulls out a certain card and holds it up for Bastion and Alexis to see.

"Wow! You actually do have one…" Alexis says.

"Actually I got two!" Rika commences flipping through her deck and pulls out a second Blue-Eyes.

"How did you get those?" Bastion asks.

"Don't bother asking. She doesn't remember." Syrus explains to the two.

"Teeheehee…?" Rika giggles shyly.

-------------------------------- ---------------------------------

And that's the end of Chapter 2. Hope ya liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer;** I have offered my soul up on a silver platter and Yu-Gi-Oh! GX doesn't belong to me.

Thank you **dbzgtfan2004**, **JoeyWheelersOnlySanFangal**, and **AutomailArm** for the nice reviews! And characters WILL GET OOC! You have been warned!

------------------------------------------ ----------------------------------

"I worry about your sanity…" Destiny sighs.

"Haha, I worry 'bout my sanity, too!" Sakura giggles.

Rika walks up to the girls, Jaden, and Syrus, who had gotten up early and were at the docks this morning. "Hey, Rika!" Jaden greets.

"Mornin' Jaden, Sy-Sy-Syrus…" she mumbles attempting and failing to stifle a yawn.

"Tired, Ri-Ri?" Sakura asks.

"Mmmmmmm-hmmmmmm… I didn't even know Tuesdays had mornings…." Rika mumbles sitting down cross-legged on the docks.

"Did you even brush your hair today?" Destiny asks the sleep-deprived ivorynette.

"No." was Rika's simple answer before yawning again.

"We can tell." Jaden says immediately and Rika looks up at him with her big golden orbs.

"Yup. It's kinda hard to brush knee-length long hair." Was the girl's honest reply. This answer was greeted by a bunch of giggles and laughs. "What? I was being serious!" she counters.

No one seems to notice her reply. "Where'd my Regenerating Mummy card go?" Sakura asks.

"You mean this?" Destiny asks holding up said card.

"Yes, can I have back now?" Sakura asks and Destiny holds it out to the pink haired girl. Just as Sakura goes to reach for it Destiny pulls it back, shoots her foot out, and trips Sakura. Sakura then goes falling into the icy water. After a few seconds she comes back to the surface sputtering for air.

"That was meeeeeeeeeean!" Sakura whines.

"Cry me a river, build a bridge, and get over it!" Destiny snaps as Jaden pulls Sakura out of the water after she had splashed both Destiny and Rika.

"Awake now?" Syrus teases.

"Yup." Rika grumbles and shakes her head like a dog showering the two boys in cold water.

"You're talkative today, aren't 'cha?" Jaden retaliates.

"Gasp of Shock! Was it that obvious?" Rika kids causing more laughter.

-------------- ----------------

Rika, Syrus, and Jaden had fallen asleep in class and Destiny was attempting to get them up as Sakura was talking notes for the trio. "Wake Up!" Destiny hisses under her breath.

"Mmmmmmm… Five more minutes mommy…" Jaden mutters. And Destiny's eye twitches.

"I'm Not You're Mom! Now Get Up Now!" she whispers urgently once again. "Rika, get up! You too, Syrus! Jaden!"

Unfortunately, not all things go as planned. Dr. Crowler had walked up. "Asleep in class are we?" he shouts.

Jaden's head snaps up off of his arms and he wipes the drool off of his mouth, Syrus had nearly tumbled over his chair onto the floor, and Rika _did_ fall to the floor out of surprise from the angry shout. "Huh?" were their intelligent replies.

"I see Turiko gets another detention and Mr. Yuki and Mr. Truesdale both get a detention." Crowler snaps and walks to the front of class again.

------------------- ---------------

Jaden, Sakura, Syrus, and Rika were in detention with Crowler. Jaden and Sakura were throwing paper ball sat each other out of boredom whenever Crowler wasn't looking and Syrus and Rika were conversing silently.

A paper ball hits Rika's head. "Watch it! Aim at Sakura, Jaden! Not Me!" Rika whispers to the brunette.

"Hehe. Sorry." Jaden replies.

"Don't side with Jaden, Kuh!" Sakura whispers hurriedly throwing another paper ball at Jaden in turn.

"What-the prick-ever." Rika replies sticking her tongue out. The foursome goes silent and Jaden and Sakura stop throwing paper balls as Crowler glances up at them before looking away again and their activities continue.

"Crowler getting' eaten by crocs? That's brutal Sy. I didn't know you had it in ya! I'm proud a'ya!" Rika grins at the bluenette seated next to her before returning to her doodle paper.

"You've told me this every time I've come up with an idea against Crowler." Syrus whispers back with a shrug.

"'Cause it's true! No one would suspect you of having an evil mind!" Rika giggles doodling another one of her caffiene addicted frogs.

"What are you drawing anyways?" Syrus asks looking over her shoulder. She grins and shows him her drawings.

"This is why you never give frogs caffiene. They'll get addicted!" She says. They both start giggling but hurriedly stop as Crowler looks back up seeing Jaden throw another paper ball.

"Mr. Yuki! That's another detention for you!" Dr. Crowler shouts.

"Maaaaaaaaaaaan!" Jaden groans.

--------------- --------------

After their detention the foursome had went to find Destiny and Alexis. "I heard you guys had another detention." Alexis says.

"Yeeeeeeeah." Jaden scratches the back of his head.

"Jaden got another one." Sakura says simply.

"What did Jaden do?" Destiny asks.

"He got caught throwing a paper ball." Syrus states truthfully.

Destiny suddenly bursts into song. "Jingle bells, Jingle bells, Jingle all the way! Oh, what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh, Hey! Over the hills we goooooo! Crashing into trees! The snow is turning red! I think I'm almost dead! Hey there goes Crowler's head!" The others erupt into more giggles and laughs at this stupidity.

"Dest, we're such bad influences on this lil' group!" Sakura grins mischeiviously.

"Oh, yeah, you know it!" Destiny grins back.

"And we ain't done yet!" Rika pumps her fist in the air than turns to Sakura. "Got a hair tie?"

"Sure." Sakura digs in her pocket and produces a black scrunchie. Rika takes the scrunchie and pulls her hair back before putting it up in a high ponytail so her silver hair now reached to about a cm above her knees.

"That's a bit better." Rika sighs.

"Why don't you cut your hair?" Syrus asks.

"Because-" Rika starts.

"Because she's a rebel, and everyone tells her to cut her hair so she ignores them and lets it grow out!" Destiny cuts across her.

"Now, why are you wearing my hat?" Rika suddenly bursts out pointing at the black hat on Destiny's head that says "Money talks my wallet is whispering" in white thread.

"Don't tell me you just now noticed I'm wearing it?" Destiny asks.

"Yeah! I did!" Rika growls demanding her hat back. Destiny takes it off and gives it to Rika who puts it on her head.

"You know, you're real observent ya know." Alexis taunts the diminutive girl.

"Oh, yeah, you know it!" Rika states sarcastically.

"You know red's really your color, Rika…" Jaden says suddenly.

"Huh?" Was her intelligent reply.

"And you really pull off wearing hats." Syrus nods.

"Huh?" Rika states again to more laughter.

--------------------------------------- ------------------------------

Yeah, that's the pointless chapter. Teehee.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer;** I no own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX so you no sue.

Thank you **Immi**, **Vannessa Hillstead**, and once again **JoeyWheelersOnlySanFangal** for the reveiws. And Immi to answer your question about the Blue-Eyes thing; you'll just have to wait and find out!

----------------------------------- --------------------------------------

It was later that night and Jaden, Chumley, and Syrus were in their own dorm room having a conversation while dueling each other. "So what do you think of the girls, Sy?" Jaden asks.

"Rika's real pretty, and smart, and-" Syrus begins without really thinking about it. Jaden starts snickering.

"Sy, I said the _girls_ not _Rika_." Jaden interupts and Syrus turns a very nice shade of red.

---------------- -------------------

It was the next morning and Rika was having trouble getting Destiny Iwomari out of bed. "Desti! Get up!" Rika shouts kicking the bluenette.

"'m up! 'M up!" Destiny untangles herself and gets dressed in the red blazer.

"She makes me wonder if she isn't Jaden's long lost twin or something…" Sakura whispers to Rika and they both share a laugh as Destiny finshes brushing her hair.

"Ready to go see the boys before class now?" Destiny asks happily.

Sakura sighs. "And we were waiting for you…" None the less they walk down to Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley's room. As Rika goes to knock on the door it opens and she gets tackled to the floor by Syrus who both end up knocking foreheads and end up kissing…

Jaden and Chumley walk out to see what had happened and end up laughing with Destiny and Sakura before Syrus jumps up and Rika jumps back and ends up slamming the railing, both a very deep shade of scarlet.

"That's soooooooooooooo adorable!" Sakura coos causing Syrus and Rika to turn an even deeper shade of red if that's even possible as they walk around to kill time before their classes.

"What's adorable?" a familiar voice says behind them. They all turn to see Alexis and Zane. Alexis have been the one to speak.

Sakura and Destiny grin at each other as Rika and Syrus both refrain from eye contact at all. "Syrus ran into Rika and they ended up kissing!" the bluenette and pinkette say in a sing song voice. And Rika ends up putting her hands behind her head as if in a Tornado Drill, looking down at the ground and yelling "No! Shut UP!" causing more laughter and giggles from the group, minus Syrus and the ivorynette.

Alexis bites her thumb to try and stop herself from laughing and Zane has a tiny smirk on his face. Destiny and Sakura, soon joined in with Jaden, start singing the K-I-S-S-I-N-G song. Before long Rika gets annoyed and starts reverting it so instead of the names "Syrus and Rika" it was "Jaden and Alexis" getting at least one of the trio to shut his yap. Almost at once Alexis and Jaden are blushing as hard as Rika and Syrus and everyone refrains from talking.

--------------- ------------

"So do you like Syrus?" Sakura attempts to interrogate Rika in the middle of Professor Banner's class. Instant reaction. Rika starts blushing once again.

"If you don't shut up you'll be kissing my fist before too long." Rika mumbles.

"You say that now, but when it comes to it you'll be to shy to actually do it." Sakura grins knowingly.

"Curse you." Rika mutters under her breath once again.

"But you two would make a cute couple!"

"I'm going to ignore all facts that you exist right now!" Rika snaps again.

And on the other side of class we see that Jaden is doing the exact same thing to Syrus! Small world, neh? "So what are you going to do about Rika?" Jaden asks.

"……….." Syrus tries to ignore his best friend… Kinda hard to do. Trust me. I know. 'NYWAYS-

"Well?" Jaden presses. Syrus's answer is to groan and to hide his face by pretending to fall asleep.

------------- -----------

It was dinner time and Sakura and Jaden were still bugging Syrus and Rika. "Well?" Jaden/Sakura.

"Erm…." Syrus.

"What are you gonna do about Alexis?" Rika shoots back to Jaden in a last ditch effort.

"What are you saying!" Jaden asks blushing.

Sakura sticks her tongue out at Jaden now. "Nyaaaaaaaaa! You like Alexis! It's totally obvious!" Sakura now starts to pester Jaden.

"You can thank me later…" Rika mutters to Syrus under her breath.

Syrus and Rika now watch Jaden and Sakura go at it. Giving the speaker their full attention, like a tennis match. "Well?" Sakura asks.

"We're not like that!" Jaden counters.

"But it's so totally obvious she likes you!"

"So?"

"And you like her, too!"

Jaden blushes harder. "No I don't!"

"Then explain why you're blushing!" Ah, the ever famous accusing of the blush. Or is it just me? Don't answer that.

"Well, I…. Well…. Ya see…. Uh…. Erm…. Uh…" Jaden sputters and Destiny starts to laugh hysterically at his loss of words.

-------------------------------- -----------------------------------

That's been stuck in my mind for two days now, and I wanted to get it done and over with… Hope ya liked it! Flames are accepted, considering I think this is corny and I will forever and eternally fell corny after posting this…


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer;** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, but I pretend I do.

Thanks again to **Immi**, **JoeyWheelersOnlySanFangal**, **Zeno Bell**, **The Almighty Ruler of Dragons**, and **AutomailArm**! You guys rock! And Zeno Bell, I know my Ocs are crazy. I mades them that way, so I ain't mad!

------------------------------------ -----------------------------

It was Friday morning and the time seemed to be flying by to get to class. "Time is flying by." Destiny looks at her watch.

"And then when we get in class the day won't end will it?" Sakura asks.

"Yesterday did… But today is Friday so no." Jaden replies after a second.

"Are those two _still_ embarrased?" Bastion asks looking at Syrus and Rika. Everyone looks at the two diminuitive teens, look at Bastion and utter a "Yeah."

"Wait 'till I tell ev'ryone about this!" Sakura says in a sing-song voice.

"You wouldn't!" Syrus says stunned.

Rika sighs loudly. "Yes, she would… One reason you _don't_ want to say or do anything around her that can be used to potentially embarrass you… She'll blow it waaaaaaaaaay out of proportion most of the time….."

"I believe that is the most you have said in the last 24 hours." Bastion states.

"She's special that way!" Destiny says plotting and glancing at Sakura. Sakura grins as well, getting the picture.

"In what way, exactly?" Sakura asks, her ocean blue eyes dancing with that trouble maker gleam.

"She's special in the way that she _loves_ Syrus!" Destiny answers.

"And Sy's special in the way that he _loves_ Rika!" Jaden joins in.

"Destinyyyyyyy! Sakuraaaaaaaaaaa!" Rika whines blushing hard.

"Jadeeeeeeeeeeen!" Syrus whines as well, also blushing brick red.

Bastion attempts to stop himself from laughing out loud, but a smile tugs on his lips. "I think you three should stop poking fun at those two." Alexis's voice says from behind them. Everyone turns to see the Obelisk blue student.

"Okay…." Jaden says immediately and Destiny and Sakura grin at each other.

"And here comes perfect couple No. 2!" Sakura shouts and it's Alexis and Jaden's turn to blush.

------------------- ----------------

"I _cannot_ believe you shouted that in the middle of class!" Syrus shouts at Sakura while they were walking down the hallway of Duel Academy.

Sakura grins. "Why can't you?"

"Don't answer! It's a trick question!" Jaden spurts being completely random.

"Now that…. That was just random…" Chumley states.

Flashback

_It was in the middle of Professor Banner's class and Sakura couldn't stop fidgeting excitedly and Rika kept eyeing her suspiciously. Suddenly the pinkette jumps up out of her chair and stands on the desk gaining everyone's attention._

_"SYRUS AND RIKA ARE A COUPLE!" she shouts out._

_"OH MY GOD!" Rika shouts letting her head bang down onto the desk out of embarrassment as everyone cranes their necks to look at Syrus and Rika and laughing._

End Flashback

"Hehehehehehehe!" Sakura giggles.

"I hate you." Rika states simply as a few Ra Yellow students pass by and snicker.

"No you don't!" Sakura stats feigning hurt.

"Yes, I Do! That has to be the worst thing you've ever done!" Rika counters.

"This is going to be a bad night…" Destiny mutters.

"Why's that?" Chumley asks.

"They'll be arguing about this all night…" was the depressed bluenette girl's answer.

"It's not that bad!" Sakura replies to Rika.

"Shut uuuuuuuuuuup! Just Shut Up! Shut Up, Shut Up! Shut! UP!" Rika snaps.

"I'm with Rika on this one…" Syrus says tentatively.

"Nah! I'm gonna keep talkin'!" Sakura states simply.

-------------------------------------- ------------------------------

This Chapter is the result of my boredom and a lack of a thing called a 'Life'. So yeah… It was short... Sorry 'bout that...


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer;** You know the drill; I don't own YGO Gx… Sadly…

Thanks to **meowmeow16**, **Sei-sama**, **AutomailArm**,** TOONSRULE**, **Immi**, **JoeyWheelersOnlySanFangal**! You all rock big time!

------------------------------ ---------------------------------------------------------------

Syrus was walking around later that night and came a cross the cliff over the beach to see Rika there, lying on her stomache and taping whatever she was watching below with a video camera. "What are you doing?" he asks her.

"Jaden and Alexis are down there…" was the girl's absent minded reply.

"And you have a camera because…?" Syrus presses.

"I'm filming this for future generations to see… They're having a water fight down there and obviously flirting with each other…" Rika nods slowly.

"So you're spying on them…" he clarifies.

"I wouldn't say that… More like watching them without their knowing! Yeah! Let's go with that one!" Rika replies happily tugging on Syrus's blazer sleeve to get him to get down, too.

"Why're you down here anyways?"

"Sakura won't shut up." Rika says matter-of-factly. "HOL-!" Rika slaps a hand over her mouth to stop from giggling. Below Alexis and Jaden had started to make out and Syrus and Rika fumble with the camera to hurriedly turn it off all the while laughing softly.

--------------- ----------------

It was Saturday morning about 2 hours before noon and Sakura wouldn't stop looking at Jaden and flashing him a huge grin. This was because she had stolen Rika's camera the minute she had come through the door to their room and watched what she had taped.

Rika leans over to Destiny and Syrus and mutters "Ten bucks says she's gonna squel about them at lunch."

"No." Destiny and Syrus say together.

"Why not?" was the diminuitive ivorynette's 'innocent' reply.

"Because we all know she's gonna shout it out at lunch…" Destiny answers back in a whisper to match Rika's."

"Maybe even before… Look how excited she is." Syrus informs and the trio look at the pink haired, blue eyed girl bouncing up and down on her seat on the grass slightly. Jaden looks up at Sakura than at the trio whispering to each other with a confused look on his face.

"What's up guys?" the brunette asks.

"Nothing!" was the hasty reply. Jaden just shrugs his shoulders and lays back down in the shade of the tree with his hands behind his head.

"You brushed your hair, Renny! I'm so proud of you!" Destiny changes the subject.

"I'm proud 'a me, too!" Rika grins.

"WOAH! She did." Chumley notes and everyone looks over at him.

"You noticed? Just now? When we've been sitting here for about half an hour, you just now noticed?" Sakura asks, distracted from what she was currently thinking about before shrugging and bouncing back up and down.

Destiny and Rika decide to get stupid real fast. Their target of their stupidity? Jaden Yuki. "So Jaden, do you have trouble sleeping?" Destiny asks.

"Huh? Sometimes, why?" Jaden replies.

"Would it help if you had a blondish-brunette who's in Obelisk sleeping next you?" Rika snickers as Jaden's face takes on a red hue.

"Shut up!" he orders.

"I would but, I don't exactly remember how." Destiny says.

"And I would, but my own mother even told me that it was easier to teach me to walk and talk then it was to get me to sit down and shut up." Rika nods knowingly.

"Your mom actually said that?" Syrus asks.

"Yup! Is that a bad thing?" Rika says, but no one answers this.

------------------- -------------------

It was currently lunch and Bastion had let them come with him to eat with the other Ra yellow students. Destiny, Syrus, and Rika all look at the table as they eat. "Three." Destiny mutters lowly.

"Two." Rika says.

"One." Syrus finishes. Right after Syrus finishes Sakura jumps up onto the table, like before, gaining everyone's attention, grins brightly throwing a super hero pose. She stuck out her chest, hands on hips and shouts at the top of her lungs;

"JADEN AND ALEXIS ARE NOW AN ITEM!"

Jaden's face resembles a cherry as he slinks down into his chair. "I'm sorry, Jaden. Maybe we should have warned… you…" Syrus says.

"What?" Jaden says sitting back up suddenly.

"Well-" Rika slaps her hand over Syrus's mouth before he can continue.

"Nothing!" She overrides.

"Let Syrus finish, Kuh. You're not being nice." Sakura says resuming her seat.

"Fine." Rika pouts and removes her hand from Syrus's mouth and he explains that Rika had spyed on him and Alexis last night with a video camera.

"Sorry…?" Rika attempts. Jaden doesn't reply for a minute before muttering a "Fine."

-------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------

There ya go. Hope ya liked it!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer;** I don't own YuGiOh! GX.

I can't remember all who reveiwed since last chapter, but thank you all who have reveiwed!

----------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura and Destiny were having a duel at the beach(with duel disks people!) and a small crowd had come to watch.

Destiny's LP; 2800 Sakura's LP; 3500

Destiny's cards; Dark Magician/attack mode, face down defense monster Sakura's cards; Ryu Kokki/attack mode

Currently Sakura's turn. "Hurry up, Kura!" Destiny calls.

"Shaddup!" Sakura calls back curtly. "I'll play Change of Heart(I love that card) to take control of your Dark Magician, then I'll have Ryu Kokki attack your face down monster."

The card reveals Mystical Elf. Ryu attack points; 2400 Mystical Elf defense points; 2000. Mystical Elf was destroyed. "Now I'll have Dark Magician attack your Life Points directly, and that'll end my turn!"

Destiny's LP; 300 Sakura's LP; 3500

Destiny draws and takes a moment to think through her move. "I'll use Monster Reborn to bring back Dark Magician than I'll play Kabazauls in attack mode! Dark Magician will then attack Ryu Kokki."

Sakura loses 100 Life Points and Ryu Kokki's special affect kicks in, since it was destroyed by a spellcaster monster that monster is also destroyed. Bye-bye Dark Magician. "Next Kabazauls will attack your life points directly!"

Desti; 300 Saku; 1800

Sakura draws and states "I activate Book of Life. This magic card allows me to summon 1 zombie type monster from my grave and remove 1 monster from your graveyard from play. I choose Dark Magician and then I'll take Vampire Genesis from my graveyard and put it in attack mode!" Vampire Genesis/ATK; 3000

"Vampire Genesis attack Kabazauls!"

Desti; 0000 Saku; 1800

Sakura starts jumping up and down happily as the crowd disperses. "YAYNESS! I WON! I WON! I WON!"

"Don't rub it in!" Destiny shouts.

"I! WIN!" Sakura.

Rika decides to intervene. "Ninja, person running around in pajamas. Ninjutsu, the _art_ of running around in pajamas." Rika crosses her arms matter-of-factly and nods happily.

"Now that… that was just random…" Alexis says. Rika clicks her tongue in response. Now Sakura feels like a certain silvernette is getting too much attention so, she bursts into song.

"Oh, I'm bursting into flame! Bursting into flame! Oh My God! I'm Bursting into flame!" She sings with a goofy grin on her face.

"Now that beats Rika's randomness…" Chumley says and Rika scowls and walks right up to Jaden.

"I'm gonna ask you a very personal question…." Jaden blinks for a minute and Rika goes on. "Hi."

They all burst out in fits of laughter. "Now I Rika's randomness beats Sakura! Hahahahaha!" Destiny chokes out.

"Okay guys, It wasn't that funny." Rika tries to calm Desti and Kura down.

"I'm gonna murda ya if ya don't calm down!" Rika shouts suddenly.

"Rennyyyyyyyyyyy!" Sakura shouts.

"What?" Rika tilts her head to the side innocently.

"Stop sayin' that!" Destiny finishes.

"What? Why am I always getting' blamed? Rikaaaaaaaa, stop punching Josh! Kuuuuuuuuuuh, stop throwing rocks at me! Ikaaaaaa, stop shouting insults at passersby!" Rika shouts unhappily.

"Josh?" Syrus asks.

"Long-time friend. Blue eyes, freckles, and black hair." Destiny replies calmly.

"Do you know how badly the urge to punch the mother is when he ain't around!" Rika shouts angrily.

"No. And we don't want to hear it." Sakura accuses.

"I hear he's coming sometime this week though." Destiny states.

"WHAT? WHEN?" Rika shouts happily.

"Dunno when. Sometime this week."

------------------- -------------------------------------

This chapter was soooooooooooo short but I'm having writer's block already… Sorry…. Just be happy there's a chapter 7 now though!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer;** I don't own YGO GX.

------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------

It was the next weekend and the group was sitting on a cliff overlooking the ocean in the shade of some trees. "Hey!" a voice says behind them.

They all turn to see a teenage about Jaden's height. He had blue eyes, black hair, and freckles. "YOU!" Rika shouts jumping up on her feet instantly and runs at the boy who throws his hands up over his face before the ivorynette punches him in the gut.

"You should be around more often, Josh! It's hard to keep control when you ain't around ta punch!" Rika acuses before laying back down in the grass.

"Have you lost it?" Josh shouts.

"I never had it." Rika mutters instantly.

"So you're Josh. I'm Chumley, that's Syrus and Jaden." Chumley introduces.

"Hi." Josh says. Next thing ya know Rika flicks a penny at Josh's forehead and hits him dead on.

"I'm ignoring you now!" Josh shouts sitting down.

"You do that." Rika says again flicking another penny at Josh's head and hitting him again.

"Rika! Stop trying to murder Josh!" Sakura accuses.

"There ya go blamin' me again! What? Ya got a crush on him?" Rika taunts.

Sakura and Josh turn a bright pink. "You ARE crushin' on each other!" Jaden sits up ganging on the two.

"Nu-UH!" the two say together.

"Interesting turn of events…." Syrus mutters.

"It IS interesting…" Destiny mutters as well.

"It's not everyday you get to accuse Sakura of something…. Got the camera?" Rika asks quietly.

"Here." Destiny pulls the camera out of her phany-pack(sp?) and hands it to Rika who begins to film the argument consisting of Jaden, Sakura, and Josh.

"Hehe. Jaden's getting revenge." Syrus chuckles.

"Yes, yes, he is. Wonder why you two aren't." Destiny muses.

"'Cause we really don't care no mores." Rika says absently.

"Soooooooooooo, you two are boyfriend-girlfriend now?" Destiny asks.

"You said it." Syrus says not really paying attention.

"HAHAHAHAHA! You Two Like Each Other!" Jaden says in a sing-song voice.

"Lalalalalalalalla! I can't hear youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" Sakura covers her ears trying to ignore Jaden. Kinda hard to do. Don't ask how I know.

"Think we should help them?" Syrus asks.

"I don't really like Josh…. But Saku's my friend… So yeah… Let's." Rika decides.

They huddle up, whisper a moment and then Destiny Rika all burst out yelling "JADEN AND ALEXIS ARE GOIN' OUT!"

Now Jaden's trying to ignore Sakura and Josh is laughing as Rika hands the video camera to Syrus and whispers "Now I'm gonna go and jump Josh and shove his face so far down into the ground that archeologists are gonna be THRILLED to find his face in 1,000 years." Before she runs up, tackles Josh to the ground and begins shoving his face into the grass as he flails around pitifully.

A few minutes later everyone is watching Josh boredly. "Let him up, Renny." Syrus says.

"Yeah, I should. I'm getting' kinda bored." Rika says and stands up. Josh quickly jumps up, his face all dirty and glares at Rika. She looks unimpressed by his glare.

"You HAVE lost it!" he accuses pointing at her.

"NO. I NEVER HAD it." Rika corrects feigning a hurt expression.

"What have you three been smoking!" Josh asks.

"I don't do drugs, you know that, Joshy." Rika says pouting.

"I'm stickin' with tobacco till it stops workin'." Sakura replies sarcastically.

"I'm with marijuana…" Destiny nods sarcastically as well.

"Rika, have you learned your ABC's yet?" Josh asks sarcastically. Rika decides to play along to humor him.

"Oh Yeah! Man that was HARD! G H I K Z P E W" Rika starts.

"Interesting." Jaden nods.

"You get used to her and Josh's petty, sarcastic fights." Destiny answers.

"G B J M L" Rika goes on.

"She said G twice." Syrus points out.

"She'll do that." Sakura says.

"Idiot." Josh mutters, to be punched by Rika again. "OW!"

-------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------

There's pointless chapter called Chapter 8! The next chapter will come out in….. 24 hours….. 48 hours…… 96 hours….. EVENTUALLY.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer;** I don't own YGO GX.

I've recently received a review that I should humiliate Crowler more. Here ya go! This chapter is dedicated just to humilatiating Crowler for that one person!

------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------

It was Monday. It was Crowler's class. Rika looked happy about it. Something was wrong. Crowler asks a question. Rika shoots her hand up in the air and waves it back and forth practically bouncing in her seat.

"Yes?" Crowler asks.

"Where can I get an outfit like yours and a wig that looks like your hair?" Rika asks grinning puckishly.

"What's that got to do with the lesson?" Crowler shouts.

"Nothing. But I wanna dress up like you for Halloween next year. I'm determined that I'll be able to scare all the little kids away from my house so I can keep all the candy and eat it myself." Rika nods happily.

"Back to class and another detention for you!" Crowler asks.

Rika punches the desk making a loud "BANG" noise causing everyone to jump. "Stop it, Miss Turiko!" Crowler demands.

"WHAT? Everyone blames _me_! The desk called me a name and attacked me! I couldn't let it get away with that! Just like I can't get through a day without wondering why your mother hadn't killed you to stop people from telling you how ugly you are." Rika explains innocently as if it were the most normal thing ever.

"Another detention! And stop speaking out of terms!"

"So I have no freedom of speech? What's _Wrong_ With You? Telling A Teen Like Me That I Got No Freedom Of Speech!" Rika shouts back at Crowler.

"I didn't say you had no freedom of speech. You have limited freedom of speech." Crowler argues back.

"_Limited_ Freedom of Speech! Meaning we _have_ no freedom of speech!" Rika argues back heatedly as the class is laughing hard while Sakura tapes the whole thing on camera without the teacher noticing.

"You obviously have no idea what the definition of Freedom of Speech is then." Crowler says attempting to end the conversation as he saw it in his mind. However, this is Rika, it ain't ending soon.

"ARE YOU CALLING ME STUPID?"

"I didn't say that. You're simply talking to talk."

"MENTAL ABUSE! MENTAL ABUSE! OFFICERS! ARREST THAT SHIM!" Rika points an accusing finger at the blonde that looks quiet angry.

"Shim?" Syrus asks knowing he probably shouldn't.

"A he and she. There's a long technical term for it that we can't remember so it's shim." Destiny explains.

Rika suddenly holds out her fist towards Crowler. "Play Bloody Knuckles wit' me?" she asks innocently.

"No. Stop talking now." Crowler says.

"PASNY!" Rika shouts harshly to more laughter, especially from Jaden.

"If you haven't noticed, she's risking expullsion for this lil' show." Sakura whispers to the camera as if it were a person.

"And after I finish finding the answer to the equationg 1 + 1 I will continue to on to finding the equation to 2 + 2. I would ask you" Rika points at Crowler. "but I don't think you're that smart."

Crowler gives Rika the 'are-you-really-this-stupid' look. "Hey Rika! Look! It's the 'are-you-really-this-stupid' look! How many times did your FIRST fourth grade teacher give you that look?" Destiny asks.

"MAN! Every single time he looked at me! It was then that my self esteem lowered to nothing." Rika nods. "And also then that I decided to make any teachers life that I didn't like a living Hellooooooooooooooo!" Rika notices Crowler standing there again. "I've _really_ got to stop forgetting there are other people in the room!" More laughter from the class.

"Miss Turiko!" Crowler warns.

"You shouldn't assume that that'll work! I mean when you assume things you make an ass out of you and me."(Pleeeeeeeease get that joke) Rika states simply with that matter-of-fact look.

"Don't start with me!" Crowler points at Rika.

"But I already did. We've been arguing for a good half the class now and it's rude to point ya know." Rika blinks.

"Rika! Watch out! A Horrible Grease Demon Might Erupt From His Hair And Eat Yoooooooooou!" Destiny pitches in.

"Miss Iwomari!"

"Did he used to be dead? I mean look at his face! No human alive could have a face like that!" Rika points out.

"Yeah! What did you roll in?" Destiny asks.

"Know what would be ironic?" Rika asks.

"What?" Desti.

"If Hitler was buried in a Jewish cemetary." Rika, Sakura, Syrus, Jaden, Destiny, and the rest of the class go into a HUGE uproar of laughter at this simple thought.(I thought it was funny. My friend pointed it out to me.)

"Stop!" Crowler shouts.

Rika scowls and glares at Crowler for a good five minutes before scowling at the ground and muttering a "Fine."

------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------

There's Chapter 9! You _DO NOT_ know how fun this chapter was to write!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer;** Me no own YGO GX.

**Nightmare car **I'm am sooooooooooooooooo seriously close to accepting your idea! It is SO evil!

-------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------

"So…" Rika says between mouthfuls of lunch. "Are you and Alexis boyfriend-girlfriend?" she asks Jaden. Jaden blushes. "I'll catagorize that under 'yes'."

"No, yes, no, yes, no, well….. Shut up." Jaden mutters.

"M'kay." Rika mutters.

"We going to help Bastion and Josh at the Ra dorms today with their Christmas Party decorations right?" Syrus asks.

"Yup." Chumley, Jaden, Rika, Sakura, and Destiny say simultaneously standing up with Syrus and heading off to the Ra dorms.

------------------ -------

At the Ra dorms Sakura has the camera out, again, and is taping Rika and Destiny. "Josh knows we have a camera-" Desti.

"So they told us-" Rika.

"Not to bring it." Desti.

"But since we're idiots-" Rika.

"And don't think things through all the way half the time-" Desti.

"We brought it anyways." Rika/Desti.

"Now that…. That was a bit scary…" Chumley says eyeing the two girls who had finished each other's sentences like Fred and George from Harry Potter do.

Josh walks up just then. "I told you three NOT to bring your camera!"

"We know!" Sakura chirps happily.

"And you did anyways?" Josh asks distressed.

"Yes." Destiny.

"Why?" Josh.

"Because we like our camera." Destiny.

"Anyways, we need people to decorate the trees in the corner, hang up these Japanese-style lanterns, and make posters." Josh informs.

"M'kay." The group says.

Syrus and Rika(with the camera now) go to decorate the trees, Jaden and Sakura go to hang up the paper lanterns, and Chumley and Destiny go to make posters. "Why do you have that camera?" Syrus asks.

"It's an awesome camera! Plus I like screwing things up and catching them on tape." Rika nods with the camera bopping up and down for a moment. "Hey look! Glitter." Rika pulls out a couple of tubes of glitter from her pants pockets. "How long those been in there?"

Syrus sweatdrops. "You forgot you had glitter in your pocket?"

"Actually I think they've been there since Sakura borrowed my pants a couple of weeks ago…" Rika nods, looks up at Syrus, opens one of the glitter tubes and flicks some at the boy beside her.

"Hey! Gimmee one of those tubes!" Syrus reaches over and takes the blue glitter from Rika and flicks some back at her resulting in a glitter war. Just at that particular moment Bastion decides to walk over.

"Aren't you supposed to be decorating the tree?" Bastion asks amused.

"Yes." Syrus asks.

"We are making it pretty! We're flicking glitter at the tree because it called us evil names and swore to send us to Heck." Rika says sarcastically.

Bastion laughs, takes a third tube of glitter from Rika and flicks some at the two diminuitive teens who both flick some back, resulting in another glitter war.

5 minutes later

"Best glitter war ever." Rika nods, filming Syrus and Bastion both covered in glitter and then to herself with bits of glitter all over herself, too.

"Who knew this stuff is so hard to get off?" Bastion asks.

"I did! I did!" Rika says raising her hand and smiling cheerfully.

"Then why'd you start it in the first place, Kuh?" Syrus asks.

"'Cause I didn't think it through. Just like the time I took my bike up to a this huge dirt hill and rode it down only to have it catch on a punch of roots. The bike flipped over, I flipped over the handle bars and landed about a foot away from the foot of the dirt hill on my butt with my bike a few inches away from me." Rika nodded.

"Did you get it on tape?" Syrus.

"Sadly, no." Rika pouts.

Sakura walks up. "Need help?"

The threesome look at Sakura, at the tree which is covered in glitter and ornaments, than back at Sakura before saying "No." together.

"M'kay then!" Sakura then walks of to find something to do since everything's practically done.

"That was fast." Rika states.

"I know." Syrus says.

"Think it was because we had a glitter war in the time span of 5 minutes?" Rika.

"Possibly." Syrus.

-------------------------------- --------------------------------------

Okay, I'm bored. So here's chapie 10.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer;** I don't own YGO GX. I wish I did though.

---------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------

It was the day of the celebrations. About half-an-hour to be exact and everyone was out in the snow(does it snow there? I say it does! Just for my sorry ass) and screwing around. "You _cut _your hair!" Jaden exclaims seeing the three Slifer girls. Rika's silver hair was now a little below shoulder length.

Rika scowls. "Actually I was sparring with Kura last night and Destiny snuck up behind me, pinned me to the ground and cut my hair with a pair of scissors." She explains be the guys start having a snowball fight and the girls started talking. "YOU JERK!" Destiny yells.

"SHUT UP!" Sakura shouts

"OW! My _Ear_!" Rika moans holding her right ear. Her most sensitive ear(it's like that for me. MY right ear is my sensitive ear)

"I CAN SCREAM-" Sakura gets louder. "LOUDER!"

"GOD FOR YOU!" Rika shouts.

"SHUT UP! NOW!" Destiny.

Rika stands over by Alexis now watching the two other girls go at it. Suddenly "WAH!" "AAAH!" **THUD!** "OH!" "Ow! HELLo snow…"

Everyone stops and looks at Rika and Alexis. Rika had somehow tripped _while standing still_ and had dragged Alexis with her to try and prevent herself from falling so the blonde had landed on the ivorynette.

"What happened?" Syrus asks once the two had gotten up and were shivering slightly.

"I tripped." Rika answers.

"How did you trip? You were standing still!" Jaden shouts.

"Once I figure it out I'll tell you how I managed it." Rika nods.

--------- ----------

Half an hour later everyone was celebrating Christmas. Syrus, Alexis, Rika, Jaden, Sakura, and Destiny were celebrating with Bastion and Josh at the Ra dorms. The only person missing was Chumley.

"So where's Chumley?" Josh asks looking around

"You'll see." Sakura says.

Everyone raises an eyebrow at this before… "I AM KOALA MAN! HEAR ME ROAR!" everyone's head whips around to see Chumley… He was wearing footie pajamas with koalas all over it, a pair of boxers ontop of his head, and a towel for a cape.

"What's He Doing?" Rika and Syrus shout together.

"It's a Dare. If he gets away and changes back into his normal clothes and comes back he gets grilled cheese." Sakura nods.

"That's cruel." Josh says.

"So's my face! Oh! I just burned myself!" Destiny says.(I have a friend who burns herself. Quite hilarious)

Everyone's attention turns to Chumley again as he runs to the stairs leading _outside_. He trips. He jumps back up and shouts "FAT MAN! AWAY!" before running out of the door followed by laugther of the other students.

10 minutes later Chumley's back wearing his normal clothes and munching happily on a plate of grilled cheese.

"Sadly, I can believe he did that for grilled cheese." Syrus murmurs.

"Kinda disturbing when you think about it…" Rika answers.

"I KNOW YOU!" Destiny shouts at Sakura suddenly.

"I KNOW YOU!" Sakura shouts back.

"I THOUGHT I DIED LAST NIGHT!" Destiny.

"YAY!" Sakura.

"So _that's_ what was on the news this morning." Josh jokes. Laughter.

A certain song comes on, you pick the Ra-damned song yourself, and Rika turns to Syrus smiling. "Wanna dance with me, Sy?" she asks.

Syrus nods. "Uh, okay." He answers before walking with Rika to the dance floor.

Sakura looks at Jaden… then Alexis…. Then Jaden… then Alexis before pushing them out to the dance floor as well. "Go dance with each other!" she demands. Before they can respond their already out in the middle and before either of them is thinking, are dancing with each other.

Now it's Destiny's turn to look back and forth from Josh and Sakura. "Why don't you two dance?"

"I don't dance." Josh.

"Ditto." Sakura.

Bastion chuckles a little at their response knowing they're just trying to get out of it. It works. Destiny leaves them alone. "Look at how cute they are!" Sakura croons.

"Which couple? Jaden and Alexis or Syrus and Rika?" Destiny asks.

"Both!" Sakura squels.

Bastion decides to tease Josh and Sakura now since he's got nothing better to do anyways. "And you and Josh would make a cute couple, too." He says.

Both start blushing, Josh and Sakura refrain from eye contact. Destiny starts to pester them. "Go out with each other!"

"NO!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

This conversation goes on for the remainder of the song until Jaden, Syrus, Alexis, and Rika come back and watch as well. "What's they fighting about?" Rika asks.

"Wether Josh and Kura should go out or not." Bastion answers.

"Should we stop them?" Alexis asks.

"How?" Jaden.

"Like so." Rika walks up to Josh and punches him in the arm. He glares at her and rubs his arm.

"What was that for?" Josh shouts.

"For being you! There should be a tax for being you!" Rika retaliates.

Josh swears at the diminuitive girl. Rika swears back. Josh tells her to go away while giving a rude gesture. Rika kicks him in the shin and a loud **CRACK** is heard and Josh falls to the floor. "OW!"

"You didn't have to kick him that hard, Kuh." Sakura defends.

"Momenti! At least his leg's not broken." Rika says cheerfully.

"How do you know this?" Bastion asks.

"'Cause he's broken his leg before when I was ontop of the roof and I sort of fell on top of him." Destiny mutters under her breath.

"See?" Rika asks. "I know what I'm doin'. At least they've stopped arguing."

"What now?" Chumley asks having eaten his last grilled cheese and had come over.

"Hahahaha nothing…" Josh mutters from the floor, still.

And the rest of the night just sort of went like that. Randomly.

------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------

That had to be one of the most random things I've ever written!


	12. Christmas

**Disclaimer;** I don't own YGO GX.

Well I was gonna do another Crowler bashin' chapter but have decided to do a Christmas chapter instead!

---------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------

It was Christmas Eve and Rika and Destiny had snuck into the kitchen and heating up two thin pieces of wire. Jaden and Syrus were watching silently. "What are you doing?" Jaden asks as Rika and Destiny pick up the cooled side of the metal wire and hold it over their arms.

"Every Christmas Eve since we were 5 we've burned ourselves with a piece of metal wire. It's tradition." Destiny answers.

"Why do you want to burn yourselves?" Syrus asks.

"Meet our families and you'll find out." Rika mutters disdainfully before laying the wire on her forearm and jerking away with a stifled yelp.

"Hey lookie! Now your burn from last year and this burn look like a cross!" Destiny points out.

"Burn yourself already, witch!" Rika snarls. Destiny sticks out her tongue before burning herself with her metal wire and lets out a loud "OUCH! I Just Got Branded!"

"Hey, lookie, yours looks like an X." Rika points at Destiny's burn marks.

--------- -----------

It was Christmas Morning. Rika, Destiny, and Sakura were no where in sight. Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley were currently looking for the three girls. Soon, Bastion, Alexis, and Zane had also started to help look for them. "Found them." Zane calls.

Everyone runs to where he is and sees the girls in Crowler's class room looking around. Rika was currently sitting at Crowler's deks with her feet up on the desk and ruffling through the drawers. She pulls out an ipod. "Mine." Pulls out an MP3Player. "Mine." Pulls out some CDs. "Hehehehe. Mine now." She pockets said items into her baggy black pants before standing up.

"Help us, Kuh! NOW!" Sakura shouts.

"Don't tell me what to do, Pinkie!" Rika snarls back.

"I'll do whatever I want!" Sakura calls back. Rika lets out a doggish growl. "Don't growl at me! Go growl at Josh!"

"Shut up, I'm helping already!" Rika starts looking again.

"Found The Perfect Place!" Destiny says under Crowler's desk. "Hand me the mini bombs!"

Rika pulls out a little baggie with 3 mini bombs in it and hands one to Destiny and one to Sakura before taking out the last one and putting it under a desk towards the middle of the room. Sakura puts hers under a pryed up floor tile and Destiny puts hers, guess, under Crowler's desk.

"What are you three doing?" Chumley asks.

"Nothing!" the three girls reply. Everyone looks at them.

"Fine!" Rika sighs. "We're blowing this class to kindom come, now I don't know where kingdom come is, but this class is getting blown up there!"

"Why would you do that?" Bastion asks.

"'Cause we don't like Crowler." Sakura nods viciously.

"Well, okay then." Jaden murmurs.

Destiny pulls out a control and the three girls walk out of the classroom across the hallway pushing everyone back with them. "3… 2… 1…. EXPLODE!" Destiny pushes the button and the class goes BOOM! And the teens run off.

------- ---------

"Not a word about this." Rika nods.

"Okay then…" Bastion mutters.

The peoples were walking around, Syrus and Rika were walking towards the back for only God knows what reason. "CHRISTMAS ROCKS!" Josh shouts.

"BIG MOUTH!" Sakura teases.

Josh sticks his tongue out at her. "You know it, Big mouth Sakura."

"Bakas." Rika murmurs.

--------- -------

The Slifers had returned to the Slifer dorm and mistle toe had been placed all over the place. Destiny sweatdrops at this. "You've gotta be kidding me." She moans.

"Nope, there's mistle toe all over here…" Sakura mumbles back.

"Hey, Kuh, you're under mistle toe." Destiny points out.

Rika looks around. "Huh?" then looks up. "Oh."

Jaden gives Syrus a little shove towards Rika and whispers "Go kiss her!"

He looked into her eyes as she closed the gap between them. At once, her lips found his perfectly, and he couldn't pull away. So sweet…so gentle…so…soft….It was amazing. The way she seemed to turn a gentle, sweet kiss to a forceful, passionate one was so amazing. This was no mere mistletoe kiss. It was so much more. He had said more things in the kiss then he could ever tell her as he returned it before parting with cheers and "Awwwwwww"s from Jaden, Sakura, Chumley, and Destiny.

"Idiots." Rika mutters blushing hard.

---------------------------- ----------------------

There ya go. A Christmas Chapie for ya!


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer; **I don't own YGO GX.

------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------

Destiny looks around the perimeter. "Hey… Where's Chumley?"

"I… Don't… Know…" Jaden says also looking around.

"Wanna go look for him, guys?" Sakura asks.

"Yeah!"

------- -------

They searched for nearly an hour. They searched various class rooms, the cafeteria, the beach, almost everywhere. Until Rika opens a certain door and has to stuff her fist in her mouth to stop from laughing. The rest just sort of look at the ivorynette and she beckons them over. They look in the room to see Chumley eating a grilled cheese and on weightwatchers. Why? 'Cause it's a funny mental scenario that's why.

The group bursts into giggles and chuckles that cause Chumley to jump and look around as he starts to eat an egg roll. Rika realizes something. "HEY! Is that my egg roll?"

"Uhhh…. Yeah." Chumley answers scarfing it down.

"That was my last one!" Rika.

"Have a grilled cheese." Chumley.

"But I don't want a grilled cheese! I want my egg roll!" Rika pulls an adorable, childish face.

"But there's none left." Chumley.

"So go get me more!" Rika stomps her foot.

"You're shouting at Chumley for eating an egg roll…" Destiny says.

"See, now when you say it, it just sounds stupid and idiotic." Rika turns around and explains.

"That's because it IS idiotic and stupid!" Destiny shouts back.

Rika gives a confused look. "Your point?"

"I don't think she cares." Syrus points out.

"Yeah, I realized that a long time ago…" Destiny nods.

More laughs.

------- ------

Rika is sitting a little aways from the group still pouting over the loss of her egg roll.

(Fred and Erik if you're reading this; SHUT UP! This actually happened with me and my Mom! Again, SHUT UP!)

"Is she still pouting over that egg roll?" Sakura asks. Everyone turns to look at Rika and back at Sakura.

"Yes." Was the group's reply.

----------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------

Yeah, I've got writer's block. Do I care? Yes, it's infuriating. This chapter was short. Do I care? No, not really. At least you get another chapter to read at least.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer; **I don't own YGO GX.

Someone sent me an anonymous review and signed it as **Kyoko992**. So, Kyoko992, whoever you are, I will try and add your character sometime either this chapter or next chapter. Kay-kays? Oh and everyone thank **A.S.S1**, 'cause that person there gave me a suggestion, and if it weren't for A.S.S1 this chapter wouldn't be up so soon. 3

----------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------------

Rika was still sulking over the loss of her egg roll(Shut up! Those things are good! Trust me, I'm eating one right now) and Syrus walks up to her. "Rika, are you okay?" he asks.

"Do I look like I'm okay?" Rika snaps back. Now Lil' Syrus has a hurt look on his face.

"I got something for you…" Syrus mumbles. Rika looks over at Syrus to see he's holding a little box that has a veeeeeeeery familiar smell coming from it. She opens it to see 3 egg rolls(you're surprised? You shouldn't be, I'm an egg roll addict, and A.S.S1 has apparantly found that out. ). Rika immediately pounces on him and engages in a passionate kiss. Syrus is shocked, but this is definitely a good thing so he goes with it.

After this exchange Syrus blushes crimson and says "So, are your busy right now?"

"No. Why?" Rika asks.

Syrus looks like he's about to ask a very big. "Would you like to share a picnic lunch down at the beach?"

Rika has a surprised look on her face but says "Sure thing cutie." and gives him a wink that make him blush a red so profound that he looks like his skin has been sunburned. Down at the beach he confesses he likes her in a crush way.

-------------- ----------

It was the next day. Classes were canceled until the repair of Crowler's classroom were finished after being 'mysteriously' blown up. So, Destiny, Sakura, and Rika weren't wearing the Slifer blazers. They were wearing their normal clothes.

Rika was wearing her hair up in a ponytail with some of it out of the ponytail and down by her face(think Ino's hairstyle from Naruto). She had a bandana tied around her neck(now think of how Hinata wears her forehead protector around her neck from Naruto). The bandana was periwinkle blue with navy blue border and white Hawaiin-like flowers. She had a white sleeveless vest with a hood on, zipped over a red tanktop that showed by about 2 cm below the vest. Her jeans were slowly fading and had rips around the pockets that were around her knees. There was a rip going up her left leg that she had sewn up.

Destiny wore a black hat that had a fish's skeleton on it. On the side in white it said 'Fear no fish'. She had on a black tanktop that had a broken blue heart on it and was fraying at the bottom of the shirt. Her capris were navy blue with a belt wrapped around her upper left leg. Her boots went up to her ankles and where black with silver soles and lining.

Sakura wore a lavender wrist band and a black happy bunny wrist band that said 'School makes me throw up a little'. She wore a gray t-shirt with a yin-yang sign that had a dragon going through the middle seperating the black and white part of the yin-yang. She wore a khaki green skirt over baggy black jeans. Her hair was up in a messy pony tail.

"Why aren't you three wearing your blazers?" Jaden asks.

"Classes are being postponed…" Rika starts.

"So we decided to wear our normal clothes." Destiny nods.

Chumley notices someone sneaking up behind Rika, Destiny, and Sakura. She was roughly 5'6" with long waist-length black hair in a braid. Her eyes were a violet color. Like the three girls she didn't wear a uniform. She wore Black goth pant(chains and all)black sleeveless t-shirt and black NIKEs.

The raven-haired girl runs up and jumps on Rika's back. How Rika is still standing, seeing as she's a little shorter than Syrus, is a mystery even to her. "Ger'off! Ger-off!" Rika yells.

"Mommy!" the raven-haired girl shouts sarcastically.

"Rhone Get OFF!" Rika demands.

"Never! HAHAHAHAHA!" the girl named Rhone laughs.

"Fine." Rika grunts, and starts walking around the perimeter.

"H-hey! Put me down!" Rhone shouts.

"No! You're getting a ride like a freakin' 5 year old now!" Rika smirks.

"Oh, you two are _so_ made for each other!" Destiny coos.

"That's riiiiiiight!" Rhone says sarcastically in a sing-song voice.

"No way, Dest! I'm with Sy 'member?" Rika corrects.

"Oh yeeeeeeah!" Sakura laughs.

Everyone sweatdrops. "You forgot?" Jaden asks.

"Yup!" Destiny and Sakura laugh as Rika sets Rhone down.

"Who's Syrus?" Rhone asks. Rika, Destiny, Sakura, Jaden, and Chumley look at one another then point at Syrus.

"Ummmm…. Hi?" Syrus mumbles meekly.

"I'm Rhone Akasura."

"That's Jaden Yuki and Chumley Huffington." Destiny points out.

"Ah."

"What dorm ya in?" Sakura asks.

"Slifer!" Rhone says proudly.

"I don't think that's something to be proud of." Sakura sweatdrops.

"It is NOW!" Rhone and Rika both shout simultaneously.

----------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------

That's the end of this chapter. Hope ya'll like it!


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer; **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or Monopoly.

FYI; I'm working on a sequel to this fiction. But it doesn't mean that this one is done yet. And I bet a lot of you are real happy I updated. Finally.

--------------------------------------------- (Story Start) ----------------------------------------------

The girls were playing Monopoly. Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, and Alexis were watching them. "Go to jail Rika." Destiny demands.

"No!" Rika pouts and moves her piece to the space in front of the Go To Jail space.

"YES!" Destiny demands and moves her piece to Jail.

"Fine! Then I steal you're money!" Rika shouts and steals Destiny's Monopoly Money.

"Give it BACK!" Destiny shouts back.

"NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Rika sticks her tongue out with a happy smile that quickly fades when Destiny takes the Monopoly money back.

"Sure are a happy bunch." Alexis mutters under her breathe as Jaden sighs.

Soon after, Rhone looks frustrated. She flips over the board. "No proof." She says in a laid back manner.

"I win by taking the Monopoly land!" Sakura says grabbing the board.

"I win by taking the money!" Destiny steals all of the Monopoly money.

"But how can you use the money when I own all of the land and stores?" Sakura reasons.

"I win now!" Rika steals the Monopoly board away from Sakura.

"Ah, man!" Sakura groans.

"RIKA! Time for your happy pills!" a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, one greener than the other says bursting into the Slifer dorm.

"Is it that time already?" Rika says with excitement.

"No not really." The girl says.

"Nice to see ya, Malleeca!" Rhone waves.

"Hi, Rhone." Melleeca waves, too.

---------------------------------------------- (Chapter End)--------------------

Don't yell at me! I have writer's block once more! It's terrible and horrible and frustrating! –sniff sniff-


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer; **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. I have yet to meet a person who's STUPID enough, whose brain is BURNT enough to believe I do own it.

-------------------------------------(Chapter Start) --------------------------------------

"School starts up again tomorrow…" Destiny says.

"That sucks…" Rika moans.

"More Crowler tomorrow…" Destiny says. Everyone moans.

"I'll blow up his class again if I have to!" Rika salutes as if in the military or the army.

"And risk expulsion?" Melleeca asks. Rika quickly quiets down after that. Before Josh walks up.

"JOSH!" She jumps up and runs to her personal punching bag, a.k.a. Josh. And, you guessed it, punched him in the arm.

"OW!" Josh rubs his arm.

"My life goal is now completed… For today." Rika takes her seat on the grass again.

"That was your life goal?" Jaden asks confused.

"For the day." She reminds.

"Ah."

"I'm bored…" Rhone yawns.

"Let's duel." Jaden.

"Let's eat." Chumley.

"Let's do some math." Bastion… obviously. He's the only person I know who actually enjoys math to the point of covering random things with mathematical equations. His walls, his cards, a baseball bat… ANYway – back to the fic!

"Let's be pirates!" Rhone.

"Uhm…" Syrus.

"Let's spar!" Destiny.

"Neh…" Sakura.

"Let's blow something up!" Rika shouts happily.

"No." Everyone but Rika, who pouts. Everyone gets quiet. Sooooo, Rhone decides to sing the One Piece theme song which is currently stuck in my head and won't go away and hasn't been gone from my head for three days straight even though I love that show to bits and bits it's really getting annoying and I really don't feel like typing it down so you're on your own as to how it goes even though I have it memorized and can easily type it down (Random readers; SHUT UP! Me; FINE!).

After Rhone is finished singing…

"What was that about?" Syrus asks.

"It was my favorite anime's theme song! One Piece!" Rhone smiles contentedly.

"Don't get in her way about One Piece. She's obsessed with it!" Sakura giggles.

Rhone continued to sing the One Piece theme song over and over, Rika was trying to balance a stick on her finger and failing, Destiny was looking over at the ocean with a bored look on her face, Sakura was yawning boredly, Josh was doing whatever, Jaden was looking over his deck, Syrus was watching Rika try and balance the stick on her finger, Bastion was going over math homework, Chumley was eating a grilled cheese, and my cat is on my lap and won't let me get up to get some ramen to eat (-Random readers hit Authoress- Me; HEY! –sniffles-).


End file.
